Not Just A Support
by FoxyKittyKat
Summary: For my friend's friends on league of legends. This is my first fanfiction and this is just for fun.


**Not Just a Support**

 _Adelais_ and _Seth_ is a 5 game losing streak with _Jarell_ , _Mariah_ , and _Jessie_. "Agh, I hate Teemo, such a cancerous champ" said _Adelais_. "Well, maybe you should of went in when I said to go in and not be so aggressive" said _Seth_. "Well maybe if you shielded me like a good support then maybe we would of won that first engage and snowball from there" said _Adelais_ "I told you to back off, and you didn't, so that is your fault" said _Seth_. "Always blame me for your mistakes because you won't listen to a damn thing I said all game, maybe, just maybe if you would listen to your support, the person who is feeding you kills, then maybe we would of won all those games" "Hard to get kills if you don't do your job right and support" said _Adelais_. "Ward bushes, roam, protect me, and help get kills. Only thing you did was stand there behind me and yell at me when you fail to go in with me. I rather have Jessie support me than you." "Wow, thats low Adelais" said _Jarell_. "Shut up" said _Jessie_. "Well maybe-I-I-should just leave then, and find some new ADC to support that would respect and listen to me"said _Seth_ Seth leaves the call.

The call is silent for 1 min until... "I'm gonna go now, I don't feel like playing anymore" said _Adelais_. "You feel bad about what you said to Seth?" said _Jarell_. "Eh...Kinda..." said _Adelais_. "You know he still wants to be your support, just say sorry or talk it out or something like that" said _Jarell_. "Seth holds grudges for awhile but Seth is a forgiving person" said _Jessie_. Mariah sighs. "Can we just play league now? And Adelais, stop being such a p*ssy" said _Mariah_. "Wow so rood" said _Jarell_. "Well sorrrrrrrrryyyyy... I want to play league and not here hearing Adelais whine about something he can fix." said _Mariah_. "Rood times 10 but it makes sense tho" said _Jessie_. "Just call him, make it a 1v1 and if he doesn't answer, I'll just invite him to another call and have you 2 settle it there" said _Jarell_. "Can we just play league?" said _Adelais_. "Nope, you are doing this or we are never talking to you again" said _Jessie_. "Fiiiiinnnneee... I'll call him and we can talk" said _Adelais_. "Good" said _Jarell_. Everyone said bye to Adelais as he calls Seth.

The call rings but Seth didn't pick up. "Come on Seth, just answer the call, please" thought _Adelais_. The call rings and Seth answers. "So..." said _Seth_. "Ummm...so...I...ummm, sorry..." said _Adelais_. "What? I can't hear you, speak louder" said _Seth_. "I said sorry" said _Adelais_. "Still can't hea- Oh wait my headphones not plugged in" said _Seth_. "I said I am sorry for what I said to you." said _Adelais_. "Oh, your apologizing?" said _Seth_ "I didn't think you would do something like that for me."

"I know but I felt bad for saying all that stuff to you and I should of listened to you. In game and in real life. I'm sorry for what I put you through Seth... Y-Your a good support and your not just a support to me... you are my best friend." The call fell into silence for a few moments. "Seth?" said _Adelais_. "Had to mute myself cause my eyes start itching and stuff due to some problems and I don't want to go into detail into it" said _Seth_. "So are we good now?" said _Adelais_. "Hmmmm, if you buy me heartseeker Orianna then maybe I will forgive you" said _Seth_. "Maybe... if you play a league game with me" said _Adelais_. "But Jarell, Jessie, and Mari- lets just play a game, just us two" said _Seth_. "Sure" said _Adelais_.

"Umm...Adelais" said _Seth_. "Yea?" said Adelais. "Thank you for that" said _Seth_. "Anytime time" said _Adelais_.

 **Meanwhile in the other call.** "Mariah stop feeding and come gank Top" said Jarell. "Maybe if you ward like a smart person and not complain every few seconds then maybe I will" said Mariah. "Its warded and I am pushed into turret, maybe if you played a champion you are good at... oh wait, there is no such thing" said Jarell. "How about you ummm... Shut the F*ck up" said Mariah. "I love you guys" said Jessie. "No you don't" said Mariah and Jarell. (Every Game in a NutShell)


End file.
